


One Day

by emptywishes



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Roxas Misses His Friends (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas and Naminé Are Friends (Kingdom Hearts), This is set in the downtime after KH2 but before anything else happens after that, mildly existential, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptywishes/pseuds/emptywishes
Summary: After returning to Destiny Island, Roxas and Naminé have a lot of time to think alone together.
Relationships: Naminé & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	One Day

The sound of waves crashing against the shore. Seagulls chirping in the distance. A feeling of peace and serenity filled the beach and Roxas and Naminé sat silently in its bliss together.

Since returning home with the Destiny Trio, Roxas and Naminé had seen each other more than they realized they would and it left for many moments like this, tranquility and calmness becoming their new normal after having only known chaos and intensity before.

Oftentimes, their three islander friends would spend their time together around various parts of both the main island and the play island and Roxas and Naminé would simply trail behind them, walking together in silence behind the trio while they cracked jokes and reminisced on memories that were rightfully their own.

That thought, the thought of “rightful memories,” made a laugh bubble up in Roxas’ chest and he managed to let it come out only as a quiet snort, drawing the attention of Naminé who was sitting beside him on the shore, her eyes moving from the vast sea to his profile.

“What?” She asked softly, a laugh of her own in her voice as if she’d heard his thoughts, though she hadn’t. She couldn’t really, anymore. “What’s so funny?”

He shook his head lightly and leaned back on his arms, the warm sand engulfing his hands and sifting through his fingers. Even though he wasn’t fully “there” since returning to Sora, the heat of the sun and softness of the sand still somehow managed to be felt by him.

“Nothing,” he replied, not unkindly but still with a sense of finality. There was no point in saying something to Naminé that might hurt her if he didn’t need to, even if he didn’t mean it in that way.

She stared at him for a little longer before her eyes returned to the sky and sea, trusting Roxas and whatever he didn’t want to tell her but still letting it be obvious that if he  _ did  _ want to tell her, he could.

All this was conveyed without words, and yet they both understood even without them.

“You know,” Naminé started, aimlessly drawing her finger through the sand as she hugged her knees to her chest, and Roxas made a sound of acknowledgment to let her know he heard her.

“This is… different than I thought it would be.”

Roxas snorted again and Naminé couldn’t help but giggle along with him. “You can say that again,” he joked and watched a hermit crab hurriedly scuttle across the shores

“It’s nice, though,” she continued, a little lost in thought. She looked over her shoulder to the sound of voices that only they would be able to hear from such a distance and smiled to herself. Though she couldn’t see him, she knew Roxas had done the same.

“They’re really happy here. Together.”

A slight tightness could be heard in Roxas’ voice as he spoke. “I know.”

“Are you?” She asked, still not looking at him. The wind blew gently against her skin and through her hair, and though she couldn’t really feel it, she knew it would’ve felt nice anyway.

“Am I what?” Roxas asked, and Naminé could feel his eyes on her. He knew what she was asking, but sometimes it was easier to say when you heard it from someone else first.

“Happy here?” Naminé indulged him. “Happy… together?”

The tightness came back and Roxas sat up haphazardly, his back slouched as his hands lay uselessly in his lap. “We’re not exactly ‘together,’ though, are we?”

Naminé sighed quietly in agreement, though it wasn’t exactly sad nor exasperated. It was more like acceptance, or resignation, or some strange, complicated mix of the two, maybe. “You’re right, Roxas. We’re not.”

He turned to her suddenly, something almost like excitement on his face and in his voice, but it was much more hesitant than Naminé ever seen it on him before, more muted and timid. 

“Will we be, though?” He asked, almost pleaded, almost unfairly and impossibly hopeful. “Will we be all together one day?”

Naminé hummed in thought and finally looked back at him, her finger stirring through the sand once more, and a small bubble of excitement expanded in her chest. 

She smiled as she finally met his eyes and she felt her own crinkle up as she spoke. “One day, we will, Roxas. Maybe.”

It wasn’t a promise, they both knew better than at that point, but it was something. More than they had now, or had before, but it was still something.

A small smile formed on Roxas’ face and he nodded in something akin to accomplishment. He sat up straighter and held his ankles as he looked up into the sky with a new found sense of determination. “One day,” he repeated quietly.

Naminé looked at him still before joining him in staring at the clear, blue sky, shining more beautifully and more purposefully than she’d seen it shine before in the time they’d been on the island, or in the times she’d seen it before that.

Slowly, she reached a hand for Roxas’ in his lap and let her other continue to draw in the sand. As she took his hand into hers, she drew the dreams and hopes she didn’t have the bravery to voice but still had the courage to wish for silently. 

She let her past fears and her current aspirations wash away as the tide came in and took them away with it, leaving in its wake a fresh canvas and a new beginning. A fresh start.

Together they looked up at the sky and paid no mind to the sounds of running against the sand and laughing in the wind, just as they had no mind paid to them. Naminé tightened her grip on Roxas’ hand and felt a lightness in her chest when her touch was reciprocated.

“Yeah, Roxas. One day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> This is something that just came to me. I’ve been wanting to write something for Kingdom Hearts for a while now but I haven’t finished all the games yet so I don’t feel right doing it without knowing everything in case I write something that directly goes against canon or just doesn’t feel like the characters, but I felt like this is a unique yet familiar enough concept that I could get away with writing it anyway lol.
> 
> From what I’ve seen (again, haven’t played all the games yet and I’m not very involved in the fandom so apologies if I’m wrong~) it hasn’t been brought up or explored that Roxas and Naminé would’ve been with Kairi and Sora when they returned to DI, so I thought writing about that would be fun. I don’t know if I conveyed it properly, but I also thought that they would have a connection with the two of them while also not being acknowledged by them (i.e “walking in silence behind the trio” “voices that only they could hear from such a distance” “[...] paid no mind to them”) since they’re in their hearts and it still could technically be a possibility since it /hasn’t/ been discussed so yeah~
> 
> I hope you like this, thank you for reading~


End file.
